Kingdom Hearts And The Hope Of The Fallen
by Luthien Kagamine
Summary: Cuenta Una leyenda en que Dios X creo 7 poderes, y por culpa de ello, hubo un guerra en que el elegido se involucró...   Tiempo después,mientras Sora aún esta durmiendo en la Cápsula del sueño, Una chica llamada Hiyori tiene un sueño./ Pesimo Summary xD
1. La leyenda

**Bueno, este mi primer fic que publico en Fanfiction^^, espero que os guste.**

**Atencion: Kingdom Hearts no es propiedad mia, si no de Square Enix.**

**Los personajes inventados que salen SI son mios.**

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Hearts and the hope of the fallen.**

_Al revés sintiéndose armonioso_

_se superpone y se mezcla..._

_De derecha e izquierda y la armonía_

_se encuentran..._

_y son uno sólo._

-Hybrid de Len y Rin Kagamine{Modificado}-

**CAPITULO 1**

_La leyenda._

_La Mémoire _

_Jueves por la tarde._

-¡Hey, Hiyori, esperame!-gritaba a una chica a lo lejos.

La chica se dio la vuelta. Su pelo negro,corto, recogido con dos coletas, brillaba a luz del atardecer. Sus ojos azules cielo, expresaban sorpresa.

-¡No veas si andas rápido!- La chica se paró, tomando bocanadas de aire- A tu hermano también lo he perdido

-Supongo que se habrá ido a casa ya- contestó Hiyori, pensativa.- Aunque supongo que no lo buscarás para ligar,¿cierto, Mio?

-¡No digas tonterías!- contesto Mio, algo molesta- solamente quería darle esto- prosiguió sacando algo del bolsillo. Era un llavero que siempre usaba- se lo quitó en educación física y no se lo he podido devolver.

-Ya se lo daré yo-contestó cogiendo la cadena- este hermano mio...-murmuro, siguiendo al frente

-¡Hasta mañana, Hiyori!

-Hasta luego.

Después de que Mio se fuera, siguió rumbo a su casa. Estaba cerca de la playa, por lo que tenía que andar mucho para llegar. Paró un momento y respiró una bocanada de aire y cerro los ojos. Por un momento, sintió paz plena. El viento le azotaba ligeramente la cara, casi nunca se había sentido así. Ahora estaba llena de energía, como si algún poder hubiera nacido dentro de ella. Poco rato después, ella prosiguió hasta su casa. Al abrir la puerta, sólo se encontró a su madre, la cual, estaba cocinando y a su hermano, leyendo un libro.

-¡Hey, hermana!- Contesto su hermano mellizo al verla.

-Mio querría darte esto, pero te fuiste tan rápido que me lo dio a mi- dijo tirándole la cadena- Esta coladita por ti, Ryo.

-¿¡eh!

-¡Chicos, a cenar!- gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Ya vamos!- contestaron los dos.

Después de cenar, Hiyori se metió en la bañera, con un libro sobre leyendas. Le encantaba y desde pequeña había estado con ella, ya que fue el último regalo de su padre. Empezó a leer desde la página que había dejado la noche anterior, la cual contaba su leyenda favorita.

_Cuenta la historia de que Dios X hizo 6 poderes para que cuidaran de los mundos. De mas pequeño a más grande son: _

_Terre, Ciel, Air, Eau, Feu et La mort._

_Casi todos estaban felices, ya que Terre y Ciel compartían sus andanzas. Air, Feu y Eau se lo pasaban bien hablando y mostrando sus poderes._

_Sin embargo, La mort sentía mucha soledad ya que no compartía ninguna afición con los otros hermanos._

_Así que los hermanos le pidieron a Dios otro poder con el que su hermana fuese feliz. Dios creo un poder distinto a los que había creado, un poder que era más poderoso que sus hermanos,_

_Le Humanité._

_La mort y Le Humanité se hicieron amigas enseguida. Vivieron mucho tiempo juntas, hasta que..._

_La mort empezó a convertirse malvado y empezó a destrozar los mundos._

_Todos los hermanos menos Le Humanité lucharon contra ella, pero no consiguieron pararla._

_Le Humanité pidió al elegido de la llave espada, del cual, estaba en guerra con los sincorazón, que la ayudara a acabar con La mort. El accedió si le ayudaba con su guerra._

_Ambos lucharon contra La mort con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que en un momento dado,La mort y Le Humanité se dieron mortalmente. La mort le pidió perdón por todo lo que le había hecho y Le Humanité la perdonó. Sin embargo, para que esto no volviera a pasar, Le Humanité hizo un hechizo del cual, si se volvía a repetir estas guerras, Los hermanos y el elegido se reencarnarían, y entonces, acabarían de una vez por todas con el culpable: Dios X, el creador de los poderes._

Hiyori se preguntó si esta leyenda fuera real. Vio la ilustración del libro, la cual, La Humanité y La mort se parecían mucho a ella y a su amiga Mio. De repente se quitó la idea de la cabeza, ya que, no podía ser posible. Se fue hacia su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, con el libro en las manos.

* * *

_Villa crepúsculo._

_Habitación de Naminé._

-Volvemos a vernos, Xion.

La chica de pelo negro se quito la capucha. Su pelo corto, llegado al cuello, se sentó en la silla blanca de aquella habitación blanca. Al otro lado del cuarto, Una chica de pelos rubios y ojos azules la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Si me has llamado es por algo,¿No Naminé?

-Si- contestó esta, con una mirada distante- ¿Sabes sobre la leyenda de los 7 poderes?

-Claro que la sé- respondió Xion, tajante.-¿Por qué?

-Porque la leyenda se va a volver a repetir- Xion la miró con la boca abierta.- Si, lo que oyes- la respondió antes de que fuera a preguntar.

-Y... ¿Le Humanité ha escogido?- preguntó Xion, mirándola fijamente.

-Aún no sabe nada-contestó- pero...pronto el espíritu le contará todo.

-Espero que todos puedan ser felices...- Dijo Xion en voz baja. Acto seguido, se levantó- Bueno, Naminé, me tengo que ir.

-Hasta pronto- dijo, sin embargo, Xion ya se había marchado.

Naminé se levantó y caminó hacia el laboratorio donde se encontraba Sora. Aún seguía pensado en la chica en la que se había reencarnado La Humanité. Nunca había visto ese poder en persona, pero le gustaría verla aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Levantó el rostro y miró a Sora. Aún seguía en estado de sueño, sin embargo, sus rasgos cada vez estaban poniéndose más maduros típicos de su edad.

* * *

_Mundo de los sueños_

_Artiface 4,596._

Hiyori abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De repente, estaba en el lugar de la ilustración del libro de leyendas. Miro hacia todos lados, y caminó un poco, a ver si veía a alguien.

-¿Quieres salvarlos?

-¿Eh?

Allí estaba. La chica de la ilustración parecida a ella. La Humanité. Estaba en unas de

las rocas mas altas, y con ella, estaba su pistola de cañón largo y su espada. Su pelo largo y negro brillaba a luz de la luna y sus brillantes ojos azules, del cual, en el derecho salía una mota, parecida a una llama la miraban tristemente.

-¿Quieres Salvar a las personas que mas quieres? _La Humanité._

Hiyori se quedó sorprendida a que usara su nombre en ella. La Humanité la miró con rostro serio, mientras que Hiyori seguía mirándola con ojos de sorpresa. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ambas podían reflejarse en cada una.

-¿Cómo que La Humanité?¿Acaso no eres tu?- pregunto, serenándose.

-Tu eres mi reencarnación. Tu eres la única que puede, Junto con el elegido, de acabar con lo que mis hermanos y yo no pudimos acabar en el pasado. Acabar con el Dios X, y así poder vivir en paz consigo mismo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hiyori, aún más sorprendida que antes.- Eso es imposible, yo...

-Tu eres. Aunque quieras renunciar a ello, tu eres y serás la reencarnación de La Humanité.

-Pero... -empezó a preguntar Hiyori, dubitativa.

-Ahora debes elegir. La mort ya lo ha hecho.

-¿Cómo?

-Dime, ¿ Quieres salvarlos? ¿Quieres salvar a tu amiga de su irremediable destino?¿ Quieres ayudar a los mundos e incluso al elegido de la Llave espada?¿Quieres saber quien eres?

De repente, Hiyori empezó a tener mareo, como si fuera a desmayarse. Intentaba mirarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus parpados no podían. Cayo al suelo de rodillas, mientras intentaba verla. Ella, le dio un colgante del cual esta cogió al vuelo.

-Cuando hayas tomado tu decisión, estarás preparada para verle. Sólo piensatelo bien...

Cayo, sin remedio, mientras veía que a La Humanité le dedicaba una sonrisa triste.

-_Mi querida Hiyori._

* * *

_La Mémoire _

_Viernes de madrugada._

Hiyori se despertó sofocada y con sudor en la frente. Miró su mano derecha. Allí estaba. El collar que La Humanité le había dado en el sueño. Se pregunto ¿La leyenda es real? ¿Y si La Mort había elegido, quiere decir que Mio ya estaba empezando a destrozar los mundos?

Con esos pensamientos, no consiguió dormir lo que quedó de noche.


	2. La decisión Parte I

**Bueno, aqui el nuevo capitulo^^.**

**Espero que os guste y que disfruteis**.

**ATENCION: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts NO son mios, sino de propiedad de Disney y Square Enix.**

**Los personajes inventados SI son mios.**

**

* * *

**_Cada segundo puede haber un nuevo comienzo. _

_Es cuestión de elección. _

_Es tu elección._

**CAPITULO 2**

_La decisión _

_Parte I._

_La Mémoire _

_Lunes por la mañana._

-Hermana...

-¿Hum?

-Parece que no hayas dormido bien- Le contesto Ryo, al ver la pinta que tenía su hermana.

-No, no he dormido muy bien que digamos...-respondió Hiyori, adelantándose un poco a su hermano.

Desde que soñó con Le Humanité, no pudo dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

"_Ahora debes elegir. La mort ya lo ha hecho."_

"_Dime, ¿ Quieres salvarlos? ¿Quieres salvar a tu amiga de su irremediable destino?¿ Quieres ayudar a los mundos e incluso al elegido de la Llave espada?¿Quieres saber quien eres?"_

¿Quien era?

Demasiada coincidencia de que las de las ilustraciones se parecieran DEMASIADO en ellas. Ahora debía encontrar a Mio, la cual, el viernes no se presento. Ese día estaba nublado, pero seguía habiendo sol.

Llegada a su clase, se volvió a percatar de que Mio no había aparecido. Suspiro, cansada de no haber dormido, y se sentó en su silla, pensativa. Y así estuvo todo el día de clases. Aunque luego tenía entrenamiento de artes marciales. Desde siempre, había tenido buenos reflejos para esquivar y atacar. Casi siempre de pequeña le daba una buena patada a su hermano. Eso fue lo que la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

De vuelta a casa-de nuevo, sola- retomó sus pensamientos sobre su "elección". Si renunciaba a ser Le Humanité, La mort destruirla los mundos hasta acabar con este incluso. Si elegía serlo, acompañaría a un chico que nunca había visto en la vida y puede que se expusiera a una muerte segura. Sin embargo, a ella le gustaría ver otros mundos, otras culturas y conocer otras personas. Vivir la vida al máximo.

De repente, sintió una sensación que le produjo mareo. Miro hacia arriba, con la vista nublada.

"_¿Quien eres?"_

"_**Mejor dicho, ¿Quien eres tú?"**_

"_Me llamo Sora. ¿Y tú?"_

"_**Hiyori. ¿Cómo es que nos estamos hablando si no nos vemos?"**_

"_Supongo que...es el destino que habláramos..."_

"_**¿Destino?"**_

"_Si, destino. Tu debes de ser la reencarnación de Le Humanité, ¿no?"_

"_**Si, en teoría lo soy. Aún no he decidido. Dime, ¿Dónde estas ahora mismo?"**_

"_En una capsula."_

"_**¿Para que?"**_

"_Para poder reconstruir mis memorias. Aunque ya no me queda mucho."_

"_**Hum...Pareces amable.¿Y cómo conoces la historia de los 7 poderes?"**_

"_Sera que... soy el que te ayuda si me ayudas tu a mí."_

Abrió los ojos, asombrada. O era ella, ¿o había tenido una pequeña charla mentalmente con el elegido de la llave espada? Esto era de locos.

* * *

_Villa crepúsculo._

_Capsula del sueño._

-Sora...

-Naminé.

La chica se dio la vuelta. Poco a poco, se le acerca DIZ, aquel hombre que ocultaba sus rostro mediante vendas rojas y cuya ropa era demasiado llamativa.

-¿Cómo va?

-Ha tenido una irregularidad, la cual, no se distingue de donde procede.- Informó, mirando al muchacho

-¿Y eso?

-Me parece que alguien se ha metido en su mente unos segundos.-Concluyó Naminé, indecisa- pero no estoy muy segura.

-¿Quién ha podido meterse en su mente?- Preguntó DIZ, el cual, ya estaba al lado de la chica. La miró fijamente, mientras ella musitaba.

-Le Humanité.-contesto.

-¿Te refieres al poder más poderoso de los 7 poderes?

-Si...-respondió, mirando a un punto en blanco.

* * *

_Villa crepúsculo._

_La plaza de la estación._

-Xion...

Un chico rubio, con un extraño peinado, ojos azules y un traje negro, lloraba por la perdida de su amiga. Hasta hace unos segundos, no la recordaba, y aún no sabía porque.

-Xion... Cumpliré mi promesa- dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos- Y ayudaré a Sora en acabar con Xemnas

Entonces, se levantó y se dirigió a otro lugar, muy lejos que aquí.

* * *

_La Mémoire _

_Martes de madrugada_

Aún no había conciliado el sueño. Tampoco había querido comer. Su madre pensó que algún chico la había rechazado, pero no era así. Era la elección de irse lejos, de su familia e amigos, y trepidarse en una aventura la cual esta basada una leyenda.

Miro el reloj. Las 1 y media de la mañana.

Desde que hablo con Sora, el elegido, aún seguía más nerviosa. Pronto se despertaría de la capsula. Cansada, cerró los parpados.

* * *

_Mundo de los sueños_

_Artiface 4,596._

Abrió los ojos. Arg. Otro sueño. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Allí estaba Le Humanité, con rostro pensativo.

-Has vuelto.

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba- Contestó Hiyori, la cual, hizo un gesto de resignación.

_-_Hum...-Empezó a decir, sin embargo, calló.

Hiyori se estiró de tal modo en que se despertaría una. Le Humanité se rió a tal acción, por lo que esta se ruborizó. Acto seguido, le pregunto, como siempre, directa.

-Te preocupa de que tengas que dejar a tu familia, ¿Verdad?

-Veo que me conoces- contestó.

-Soy el poder de tu espíritu- respondió la otra, con una sonrisa- es normal que sepa que pasa por tu mente.

-Entonces supongo que has contactado conmigo para poder explicarme algo.-Musitó Hiyori.

-Así es.- Contestó.

Suspiró. Cada vez necesitaba asimilar más información, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para poder asimilarlo bien. Se sentó en una roca que tenía cerca, intentando descansar algo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Hum?- preguntó Le Humanité.

-¿Vosotros teníais nombre?

Se quedo callada, esperando una respuesta. Le Humanité se quedo mirando un punto fijo durante unos segundos. Suspiro y miro hacia arriba.

-Si teníamos.

-¿Puedo saber el tuyo?

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?- preguntó mirándola.

-Porque quiero saber cual era mi nombre anterior.- Sus ojos se encontraron por enésima vez. Unos reflejaban cansancio, y los otros, curiosidad.

-_Eiko._- respondió.

-Curioso nombre.

-Ja.

Eiko miro hacia arriba, contemplando la luna llena que había. Hiyori se había limitado a observarla. Parecía un chica triste, con pocos amigos.

-Bueno...-empezó a decir-supongo que querrás saber las respuestas de tus preguntas.

-Te agradecería mucho si hicieras eso.

Eiko se rió.

-Eres demasiado Franca. Igual que yo- concluyó. Luego prosiguió- Si eliges ser Le Humanité, salvarías los mundos, conocerías a muchas personas. Unos te adoraran, otros te odiaran, pero eso de siempre en la vida humana. Sin embargo, si rechazas tu naturaleza, tu amiga Mio- Hiyori la miro con seriedad- destruirá todos los mundos, incluyendo el que tu amas. Y acabara destruyéndote a ti.

-Interesante. Veo que Mio es La mort.

-Te lo dije. Ella ya había elegido.

Suspiró de muevo, cansada.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Hiyori

-Sí. Todos volveremos al lugar de origen, tarde o temprano- contestaba la pregunta si dejaba a su familia.- Así que no te preocupes. Además, tienes al elegido contigo.

-Mpf...

-Sé que has hablado con el. Hasta tu dijiste que parecía amable.

-¿Siempre cotilleas lo que hago?

-Te lo he dicho antes, soy una parte de tu espíritu y de tu alma.

Hiyori empezó a marearse como la otra vez. Se maldijo a si misma mientras se levantaba y de nuevo caía de rodillas.

-Tranquila. Eso es que ya no necesitas que te hable. Si decides, tu cuerpo se trasladará a donde este el elegido, ya salido de la capsula. Nos volveremos a ver, _Mi querida Hiyori._

_-Eiko..._

La miro, con ojos borrosos. Intentó concentrarse en la expresión del rostro de la chica. Sólo pudo ver su sonrisa, ya que, de nuevo, cayó de nuevo rendida del mareo.

* * *

_La Mémoire _

_Martes de madrugada_

Hiyori abrió los ojos. De nuevo, estaba en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, tal y como había dejado horas atrás. Miró el reloj. Las 5 de la madrugada. Había dormido 4 horas y media. No estaba mal.

Se levanto y se fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse, ya que estaba completa de sudor. Al encender la luz, se dio cuenta de que su cabello había crecido exageradamente.

Se miró al espejo. Debía de tomar una decisión ya. Termino de ducharse y salió fuera, a pensar mejor.


	3. La decisión Parte II

**Primero de todo: Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde! H estado de Vacaciones y no he tenido tiempo para escribir el cap.**

**Segundo: Aquí teneis el capitulo 3. El 4 tengo que terminarlo aún y no se cuando lo acabaré, ya que aún sigo de vacaciones _**

**Tercero: He modificado los cap, separando los lugares, así podreís leerlos mejor^^**

**Cuarto y Último: KINGDOM HEARTS NO EM PERTENECE. PERTENECE A LA PROPIEDAD DE SQUARE ENIX. Los personajes inventados en esta historia SI SON MIOS.**

**Espero que os guste^^**

**

* * *

**

_Adiós, Mundo querido._

_Volveré algún día._

_Pero no me esperéis,_

_Mi querida familia,_

_ya que puedo no volver._

**CAPITULO 3**

_La decisión_

_Parte II._

_Lejos de La Mémoire._

_Martes de madrugada._

Cogió el ultimo tren. Este sería el adiós a La Mémoire. Un adiós silencioso. Por si acaso no volvía. Su decisión estaba casi tomada. Miro su reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Había recogido sus cosas (las prescindibles, no todo su cuarto). Solamente cosas materiales. En un flashback que había tenido hace poco, Eiko le había dicho que no cogiera ropa, ya que, se la proporcionarían. No entendió esa ultima parte, pero solamente cogió unos cuantos pijamas. Por lo menos, algo debía llevarse. También cogió su reproductor de música, para poder desconectar de vez en cuando. El libro, por si le servia de ayuda. Su peine, algunas fotos, la cámara(por si podía recoger algún momento del viaje) y el collar de Eiko. Menudo viaje le esperaba.

Con sensación de mareo,se empotró contra la pared y bajo hacia el suelo. Al instante cerró los ojos.

"_Vaya. No creía que volveríamos a oírnos"_

"_**Supongo que, como tu dijiste, era el destino."**_

"_¿Has decidido?"_

"_**Estoy a punto. No me presiones tu también"**_

"_Je...esta bien, no te presionaré."_

"_**Gracias."**_

_**

* * *

**Villa crepúsculo._

_Capsula del sueño._

Naminé volvió a observar la irregularidad del proceso de Sora. Definitivamente, su mente esta conectada a otra. Aunque los recuerdos ya estaban unidos, estaba dando algo de tiempo para que Roxas recordase. Riku lo había secuestrado para, así, completar las memorias de Sora. Se habían enfrentado, pero Riku había ganado.

Ella y DIZ estuvieron vario rato mirando a Sora. Seguía dormido, pero la irregularidad en su proceso seguía visible. Y cada vez aumentaba.

-Naminé,¿vas a seguir que siga teniendo estas irregularidades?-Pregunto DIZ, nervioso por el proceso.

-Sí. Solamente esta hablando con Le Humanité.

-Dice la leyenda más antigua- comenzó DIZ- Que la chica más poderosa y el elegido de la llave espada se conocerán y harán una guerra común. Naminé, ¿crees que esa chica existe?

-Ella procede de un mundo distinto al nuestro, del cual ella ama...pero...-contestaba Naminé, triste- Ya ha elegido.

-¿Elegido?- Preguntó DIZ, curioso.

Ella le miró. No había dudas en cuanto a certezas. Ella ganaba siempre. No hubo nada más que decir. Siguieron observando a Sora y sus progresos.

* * *

_Lejos de La Mémoire _

_Miercoles de madrugada._

"_veo que ya has elegido."_

"_**si. ¿Contento?"**_

"_Puede. Aunque se lo duro que es dejar a tu familia y a tus amigos atrás. Aunque aún tengo una promesa que cumplir."_

"_**¿Cual?"**_

"_Volver con mi amigo a mi lugar de origen."_

"_**hum...esperemos encontrarlo."**_

"_esperemos"._

Hiyori miraba el paisaje con aire distraído. Había pasado un día desde que se fue. Solamente quería paz. Aunque sabía que dentro de mucho tiempo no tendría esa paz que ansiaba desde hace mucho. Su decisión estaba tomada. No podía darse marcha atrás. Y nunca lo volvería a hacer. Nunca miraría atrás.

"_No se porque no puedo desconectar de tu mente"_

"_**supongo que sera por que tal vez yo no quiera"**_

"_¿y eso?"_

"_**no se. Me siento... rara pero con una paz intensa a al vez. Me duele irme de mi casa, pero... ains, no se."**_

"_Puede que el cambio de aires nos haga falta a algunos."_

"_**que gracioso"**_

"_yo también quería explorar los mundos hace 1 año atrás."_

"_**veo que compartimos algunos gustos"**_

"_jeje. Puede que si"_

Abrió los ojos. Ya había salido el sol, y con ello, el tren ya había hecho su ultima parada.

"_**Villa Crepúsculo..."**_

_**

* * *

**__Villa crepúsculo_

_Miércoles por la mañana._

Hiyori salió del tren. Miro hacia lo infinito mientras recogía su maleta (que en realidad, era su bolsa para artes marciales.) Y se fue hacia delante. No sabia donde estaba Sora, pero supongo que la buscaría, ya que tenían "conexión mental" y podían encontrarse rápidamente. Pero lo primero era encontrar ropa. Cogió su monedero. Se había llevado todos sus ahorros, que contados eran 2.000 platines. Supongo que con eso llevaría algo de ropa. Siguió caminando, buscando en la nueva ciudad.

"_Ya me he despertado"_

"_**Bien por ti."**_

"_He conectado contigo para saber donde estas, no para que seas sarcástica conmigo."_

"_**lo siento. Hum.. estoy buscando ropa. Le Humanité me dijo que buscara algo parecido a la ilustración. Así que buscame allí"**_

"_Va ser difícil, solo te he escuchado mentalmente. Pero bueno, te buscare. Nos vemos Hiyori"_

"_**Hasta luego"**_

De repente, miro un conjunto que era parecido al traje. Era un biquini por la parte de arriba y un pantalón corto por debajo. Y de añadido tenía chaqueta muy larga con una estrella en la espalda y en donde tapaba algo del biquini. Luego, tenía unas botas, cuyo tacón parecía que tuvieras 3 o 4 cm más de altura. Y si te lo llevabas, unos lazos negros gratis. Se nota que estaban de rebajas por liquidación y lo habían rebajado ya que nadie lo quería. Entro en la tienda.

-Bienvenida.¿Qué desea?- preguntó la dependienta, con algo de animo. Su pelo castaño, que le caía suavemente por la espalda, estaban recogida por una celpa que le hacia juego con su camisa verde. Tenía unos vaqueros oscuros y unos zapatos negros.

-Vengo a saber cuando cuesta ese traje del escaparate.- Dijo señalando el conjunto. Ella miro a un catalogo donde tenía los precios.

_-_Hum...esta en 5 rebaja.- dijo la dependienta- te saldrá muy barato, 159 platines.

-¿Podría probármelo antes?- Preguntó, mirando un vestido crema, que le recordó a a su madre.

-Claro.- Contestó, sacando el traje del escaparate.-¿con los lazos también no?

-Si, quien ver como me queda todo.- entro en el probador.

Mientras se cambiaba, dio un repingo al ver una espada una metralleta al lado suya. Suspiro. Las armas de Le Humanité. Las oculto en la bolsa, ya que, no estaba muy llena. Luego, se siguió cambiando. Cuando termino, salió a fuera donde había un espejo. Le quedaba bastante bien. Su pelo, ahora largo, le caía largamente mientras esta recogido con dos coletas. El biquini y el pantalón le quedaban justos. Y la chaqueta le llegaba hasta cerca de los tobillos, bueno, ya no eran sus tobillos, ya que las botas la hacia mucho más alta. La dependienta se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Me lo llevo-dijo, quitándose los lazos, por lo que hizo que todo el pelo cayera hacia delante.

-De acuerdo- contestó la dependienta, haciéndole el precio.- 159 platines.

Hiyori le pago el dinero y se fue a cambiarse. Luego se cambiaría, aun no sabia donde. Aunque el biquini lo oculto debajo de la camiseta que llevaba. Lo puso en la bolsa y se marcho, Corriendo, al rato, conde no había nadie, se metió en una casa abandonada y se cambió rápidamente. Tenía el récord en cambiarse rápido para cuando salia del colegio, salía con Mio hacia algún lado. Salió del lugar, con la nueva ropa puesta. Ando un buen rato hasta que se tropezó con alguien, por lo que había perdido el equilibrio(ya que, aun no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones tan altos), pero la otra persona la sujeto.

-Ay...- se dijo Hiyori, aun con la nariz dolida por el tropiezo

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico, el cual, le sonaba su voz.

-Esto, si...

-¡Sora! ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto un Pato, acercándose a ellos con compañía de un perro que andaba a dos patas.

-...¿Sora?- Preguntó Hiyori,con incredulidad.

-El destino nos encuentra, ¿no?- Dijo el chico, sonriendo.

-Si, pero gracias a ti he perdido el equilibrio- se separó de el intentando volver a mantenerse- aun no estoy acostumbrada a estos zapatos.

-Ya te acostumbraras, supongo.- concluyó, algo pensativo.- Ah, Hiyori, estos son el Pato Donald y Goofy. Donald, Goofy, esta es Hiyori, alias Le Humanité.

-Encantado de conocerte, ¡agiah!- Contesto Goofy con su sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Donald con su típica voz de pito.

Estuvieron buscando provisiones durante varias horas. Sobre todo pociones y comida. Hiyori se empezaba a encontrarse a gusto con los tres. Supuso que así se sentiría durante el resto del viaje.

Poco después, fueron hacia un escondite, buscando algo. Sin embargo, se encontraron a tres chicos. Uno tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones, su ropa era de militar. La única chica, tenía el pelo moreno y los ojos verdes, con una camiseta naranja y nos pantalones crema. El ultimo, un chico regordito, tenia los ojos verdes también y el pelo negro y llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja.

-¿Pero quienes sois?- Pregunto el primero.

-Yo soy Sora. -Empezó el- Y estos son Hiyori, Donald y Goofy

-Nosotros Somos Hayner, Pence y Olette.- Contesto el chico- ¿Que buscáis?

-Buscábamos algún transporte para irnos de viaje.- Sugirió Donald.

-Si queréis iros debéis ir al la estación de tren- Contesto la chica, Mirando a Hiyori todo el rato.- Venid, os lo enseñare.

Y los cuatro siguieron al trío, hacía la estación de tren.


	4. Deja vus, Caidas, encuentros y demás

**ARGGGGGG! Perdon por haber tardado en actualizar T_T pero es que... he tenido un SERIO bloqueo. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar e_e**

**En fin... aquí el capítulo 4 sacadito del horno :D espero qeu sea igual de largo que los demás(si no ha sido asi, entonces lo siento de antemano.)**

**Espero que os guste y que sigais aguntando esta historia! que queda muuucho que contar :D**

**Por penúltimo tengo que decir que ¡el colegio ha empezado!*tono sarcastico* asi que, muy a mi pesar, sólo podré escribir los fines de semana o en los puentes(hasta hoy ha sido puentes del pilar). Asi que no podré escribir tanto como quisiera, pero ¡No desepereis!**

**Por último: **

**DISACLAMER: Kingdom Hearts(c) Square Enix( Os adoro *_* xD)**

**Hiyori, Mio, etc(c) Luthien Kagamine.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**

* * *

**

_Recuerdo._

_Tristeza._

_Solución: Olvido._

_Una simple solución al problema._

_Entonces,_

_si todos usan la misma solución tan simple,_

_¿por qué yo no?_

**CAPITULO 4**

_Deja vus, caídas, encuentros y demás._

_La Mémoire _

_Hace dos años._

La risa era inminente en aquella playa. Hiyori, Mio y Ryo estaban disfrutando del atardecer veraniego. Se divertían saltando desde una gran roca cogiendo carrerilla para tirarte al agua. Era el turno de Hiyori.

-¡Venga Hermana!- Gritaba Ryo desde el agua.

-¿Tu crees que se tirara?-Preguntó Mio, en el agua también.

-No creo, tu sabes como es ella.

Hiyori estaba con miedo en el cuerpo. No le gustaba aquella situación. El viento, con olor al mar, le agitaba su corto cabello negro. De repente, sintió un deja vu. Cogió carrerilla y saltó.

Cayó al agua, algo más lejos que Mio y su hermano. Salió del agua, donde Ryo y Mio la aplaudían. Pero ella seguía sintiendo esa sensación de deja vu, y por un momento dentro del agua, vio cómo su pelo era extremadamente largo. No le dio importancia.

-¡Hiyori!

* * *

_Lejos de Villa Crepúsculo_

_Miércoles por la tarde_

-Hiyori.

-¿...hum...?- Hiyori abrió los ojos. Era un flashback en sueños.

-Acabamos de llegar.- Le comunicó Donald, que la acababa de despertar

Ella se estiró y se froto los ojos. Donald salió afuera del tren, donde los demás la esperaban. Se volvió a recoger el pelo- se lo había soltado para dormir- cogió su bolsa y salió.

-Hombre, ya era hora-Saludó Sora, donde estaba al lado de Goofy.

Donald estaba un poco más adelante que el dúo.

-Ains... aún sigo cansada...-Bostezó Hiyori mientras esta se tapaba con una mano.

-¿No has dormido lo suficiente?- Pregunto Goofy con ese extraño tono de voz.

-Si te soy sincera, llevó varios días sin dormir.- Le confesó, bostezando de nuevo.

-Si quieres luego en la nave gumi puedes descansar- comentó Sora, mirándola algo preocupado.

-¿Nave gumi?-Pregunto-¿Qué diantres es eso?

-Ya los sabrás ¡ahiag!

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar la gran torre que les conducía. Primero iba Donald, Luego Hiyori y Goofy y por último, Sora. Todos se quedaron mirando aquella gran torre, mientras que había un individuo intentando cotillear.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Preguntó Donald mirando al individuo.

El individuo empezó a reír. Hiyori bostezó de nuevo y Sora se cambio a otra de sus raras posturas.

-He enviado a mis lacayos dentro a ver si el amo de esta torre es tan grande y poderoso como dicen.- Contestó, sin mirar al cuarteto.- Dicen que es un hechicero muy poderoso, Por lo que sería el perfecto guardaespaldas para mí.

-Si por lo menos se quitase algún que otro quilo y fuera famoso...-Respondió Hiyori en voz baja, sin pensar. El trío se aguantó la risa.

-Bah, da igual lo duro que sea- prosiguió el individuo- Cuando sea un sincorazón, hará lo que yo diga

-¡¿Un sincorazón?1-Gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían en posición de ataque.

-Exacto.-Contestó- Son esos seres de los que salen de lo más oscuro del corazón de la gente.

-Nadie lo explica bien...-Suspiró Hiyori,sin tener respuesta a saber lo que eran los sincorazón.

-Y, oye, con todos esos sincorazón de su parte, querido amigo,- prosiguió sin prestar atención a Hiyori, por lo cual la enfadó mucho-¡Maléfica va a conquistarlo todo!

El cuarteto se quitó la postura de ataque, mientras Hiyori preguntaba en voz baja quien era Maléfica. Sora le contesto-también en voz baja- que luego se lo contaría.

-Estoy en deuda con esa bruja, así que me dedico a recorrer el mundo para conseguirle un gran ejército de sincorazón.-El individuo seguía soltando palabra, sin detenerse-¿Qué hago hablando con vosotros, mocosos? ¡Largo! Ya llevo bastante retraso.

El trío empezó a reírse en voz baja. Hiyori se quedo mirándoles extrañada, mientras Donald se quedaba sin respiración. Goofy se serenó un poco y contestó:

-Deberías buscarte algo mejor que hacer.

-¿Quién lo dice?- El individuo se dio la vuelta, y al verles, se quedo sorprendido-¿eh? ¡ahhh! ¡Vosotros!

-¿Pete?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Donald y Goofy. Sora y Hiyori eran ahora los que miraban sin entender nada.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo por aquí, mequetrefes?- Preguntó Pete señalandoles.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Donald, algo enfadado.

-¿Le conocéis?- Preguntó Sora, aún sin entender nada.

-¡Pues Claro!¡Pete lleva toda la vida causando problemas!- Contestó Goofy- Su majestad le desterró a otra dimensión hace mucho.

-Y entonces, ¿Como leches se ha escapado?- preguntó Hiyori, la cual se estaba agarrando a Sora por haber perdido el equilibrio- Quiero decir, si su majestad lo mando a otro sitio, ¿cómo pudo volver a esta dimensión?

Pete volvió a reír. Hiyori intento equilibrarse, pero no lo conseguía. Donald la ayudo un poco. Hiyori estaba bastante enfada.

-¿Queréis saber como?- prosiguió-¡Maléfica me libero!¡así escape!

-Aquí nadie me explica los puñeteros términos- Empezó a decir Hiyori, algo borde.- Pero lo entiendo. Es una conversación larga- Continuó poniendo la a en énfasis.

-¿Y está quien es?- Preguntó Pete

-¿Acaso te importa?- Reboto Hiyori.- Creo que lo que deberías hacer es buscarte otro trabajo.

-¡hump! ¿Acaso te importa lo que haga?- Replico Pete, algo enfadado.

-Deberías buscarte algo mejor, Pete- contestó Donald.

-Ya que Maléfica ¡Ha palmado!- Contesto Sora

-hiiiii...-Pete estaba bastante enfadado. Hiyori tiro la bolsa junto sus zapatos -ya estaba algo cansada de caerse- hacia un lado, cogiendo la espada.-¡Sincorazón, A formar! ¡Nadie se mete con el todo poderoso Pete!

Tal como dijo, miles de sincorazones salieron a atacar. El cuarteto saco sus armas. Los cuatro empezaron a pelear base a las cuatro orientaciones: Hiyori al norte, Sora al sur, Donald al este y Goofy al oeste.

Hiyori tenía un estilo de lucha bastante peculiar, el cual conseguía esquivar al enemigo y darle en golpe de gracia después. Sólo había peleado 2 veces -con esta- contra ellos, pero se lo llevaba bastante bien. A veces, el trío se unía en un mismo punto y eliminaba a un mismo enemigo.

Sora insistía mucho en los sincorazones y luego los eliminaba. Donald se encargaba de eliminarlos con magia, y de vez en cuando, los curaba. Aunque de vez en cuando, si se le acababa la magia, recurría a su bastón para herir.

Goofy atacaba con su escudo a tiro incierto, pero a la vez incierto.

El,con su escudo, atacaba derribandolos.

Al cabo de un rato, el cuarteto terminó con los sincorazón. Pete estaba hecho una furia, y seguía dando rabietas contra Sora y compañía.

-¿Todopoderoso Pete, eh?- se bromeo Sora, algo cansado.

-hiii...-solamente dijo pete.

-Y dime...-Dijo Hiyori, mientras cogía su bolsa y sus zapatos, aun sin ponérselos-¿quién vive en esta torre?

La expresión de Pete Cambio.-¿No lo sabéis? Aquí vive el honorable Yen Sid.- contestó Pete

Goofy y Donald dieron un grito de sorpresa, el cual asusto tanto a Sora como a Hiyori.

-¡¿El maestro Yen Sid vive aquí?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lo conocéis?- preguntó Sora

-¡Claro!-contesto Goofy- El es mago del rey.

-¡Vaya, debe de ser muy poderoso!- contestaron Hiyori y Sora a la vez, ignorando a Pete.

-¡Yo voy a verlo!- exclamo Donald, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- dijeron los tres y lo siguieron.

En cuanto entraron, Hiyori se estiro. Sora estaba mirando a todos lados, mientras Donald cotilleaba el lugar. Goofy solo observaba a su compañero.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Hiyori volvía a tener un Deja vu.

* * *

_Iglesia de La Mémoire _

_Hace 4 meses._

Hiyori estaba sola en la iglesia. Pocas veces iba a aquel lugar, desde la muerte de su padre, no creyó en la religión. Pero hoy, fiesta nacional, le dio la picada de en vez de ir al desfile, donde estaban todos-incluyendo el cura- decidió ir a la iglesia. Patético.

Aunque lo hacía todos los años, y no sabía el porque. Se vestía de negro, se ponía tacones e iba directa hasta el lugar.

Caminó hasta el altar y empezó a escuchar la música del desfile.

Como todos los años sintió la sensación que no estaba sola. Mariposas azules empezaban a inundar el lugar. Se miró los espejos. No vio a la misma Hiyori. Vio a una Hiyori del pasado y a una Hiyori no tan lejana. Siempre se estañaba ante aquella aparición...

y de repente sintió mareo y se desplomó al suelo...

Cuando se despertó, estaba sola en su habitación, y como acto reflejo, se miro al espejo. Veía a la Hiyori del presente.

* * *

_Lejos de Villa Crepúsculo_

_Miércoles por la noche._

-hmp...-se quejo Hiyori, al ver que los deja vus que tenía era indirectas.

-Hiyori

Se giró. Vio a Donald y a Goofy en la escalera un poco mas arriba de Sora. Sora la estaba llamando diciéndole que fuera. Ella empezó a caminar...hasta que vio una mariposa azul cruzar por su lado. La miró y desapareció. Siguió caminando hasta encontarse con el trio.

¿Qué era esa Mariposa Azul?¿Tal vez La Humanité observando?

Fuera lo que fuera, se volvía loca con tanto misterio.


	5. Bastión Hueco Parte I

**¡LO SIENTO! ¡he tardado casi o más de un mes en subir este capítulo! e_e ¡odio el instituto! Tengo tanto estres que no me quedo bloqueada.**

**Bueno chicos, aqui el capítulo 5 ¡recién salido del horno! y además ¡viene con un trailer! aquí teneís el link**

** www. youtube .com/watch?v=E0uw_NXUkJA**

**Espero que os guste la espera que os hago D:**

**antes que nada:**

**Kingdom Hearts(c) Square Enix**

**Hiyori, Mio, etc(c) Luthien Kagamine.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
**

* * *

_What would it take?_

_For things to be quiet,_ _quiet like the snow._

_I dont think I deserve it, selflessness._

_Find your way into my heart._

_-Louder Than Thounder, de The Devil Wears Prada-_

**CAPITULO 5**

_Bastión Hueco._

_Parte 1.  
_

_Mundo de los sueños._

_Artiface 5,679._

-Vaya. Es un placer conocerte.

Hiyori abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en otro lugar, distinto al que soñaba con Eiko. Miro hacia donde provenía la voz. Había un chico, probablemente más mayor que ella. Era muy alto, de complexión atlética, tenía el pelo gris, nariz algo puntiaguda y sus ojos estaban tapados por una venda. Vestía como uno de la organización.

-Siempre es un placer conocerme- contestó, sarcástica- Soy Le Humanité.

El chico sonrió. Ella simplemente se quedó observando. Su cuerpo parecía caer de un momento a otro...de cansancio. No dormía en condiciones desde hace días.

-Siento haberte interrumpido en tu sueño- comentó- Se que debes estar muerta de cansancio con tanto deja vu y tanto sueño. Pero... quería conocerte.-concluyó.

-¿Eres parte de la organización?- Preguntó Hiyori sin dar más rodeos.

-No.-contestó- yo solo sigo mi propio rumbo.

-...Interesante respuesta.- Concluyó Hiyori, con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que ya te habrás puesto al día- empezó a decir- y sobre todo habrás conocido a Sora.

-Si.¿Lo conoces de algo?- Preguntó, acercándose.

-Supongo que...-empezó a contestar-...soy un conocido.

* * *

_Nave gumi, habitación de Hiyori & Sora_

_Jueves de madrugada._

Hiyori abrió los ojos. Había oído un gran estruendo. Sin embargo no veía nada, ya que estaba debajo de las sabanas. Pero sabía quien se había caído.

-Sora...-Empezó a decir.

-ay...-contestó el chico.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si...

-¿Seguro?-preguntó, ya que el tono del chico no había sido muy convincente.

-Seguro.-contestó al final, con un tono algo más convincente.-Siento haberte despertado, se que necesitas dormir.

-No importa...-se levanto de las sabanas. Vio a un Sora volviendo a la cama después de haberse tropezado con su bolsa de artes marciales.- He tenido otro sueño.

-¿Otro?- Preguntó, ya en su cama.- Le Humanité es un poco...

-No era ella.-cortó a Sora.

-¿Entonces?

Ella suspiro. Acto seguido cayó en la cama de nuevo. Miro el reloj. 5 de la madrugada. Había dormido 7 horas. Bueno, aún le faltan horas de reparo. Se estiró un poco y se volvió a meter en las sabanas. Sora la observaba, esperando la respuesta.

-Alguien que quería conocerme- contestó al fin.

-Buenas noches Hiyori.

Fue lo ultimo que escucho.

* * *

_Nave Gumi, habitación de Hiyori & Sora_

_Jueves por la mañana._

Sora & compañía seguían su rumbo hacía Bastión Hueco. Según le habían contado a Hiyori, era un mundo al que habían visitado antes y se encontraban algunos amigos suyos. Sin embargo, su mente estaba inversa en otra parte. En el sueño. ¿Quién era ese chico? Y sobre todo ¿por qué había confiado tanto en el, si no lo conocía de nada?.

Seguía en su cuarto, con la mirada hacía el techo. Había dormido 10 horas en total. Ahora su cuerpo no le pedía dormir. Si no lo contrario. Se levantó, estirándose. Su pelo seguía siéndole un problema, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a un pelo tan largo. Era demasiado largo, le caía sobre las piernas inferiores -si no estaba recogido- y sobre la mitad de la espalda-si estaba recogido-.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y cerró con pestillo. Había 4 baños en total, uno para cada uno. Se cambio de ropa y se recogió el pelo. Después de todo esto, miró los zapatos. Eran demasiado altos para ella. Se puso de puntillas y se quedó pensando como arreglarlo.

De repente, escucho una voz.

"**Puedes usar su espada y acuchillarlo"**

-hum...-se quedó pensando. Esto de que se metan en su mente le estaba cansando mucho. Pero...por otro lado, le dio un buen consejo. Fue de nuevo al cuarto, cogió su espada y empezó a acicalar las botas.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que terminó con las dos. Se los puso. Ahora, le había quitado 2 cm al tacón, por lo que podía sentirse más cómoda y más libre.

Salió del baño y se dio los últimos detalles. Se puso el collar de Eiko y se volvió a cepillar el cabello.

Entonces, Sora entró en la habitación con algo de desgana.

-Cui..-fue demasiado tarde. Se había vuelto a caer-...dado.

-ay...-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Debemos ordenar esto- concluyó Hiyori

-Eso lo haremos después- Sora se levantó- Ya hemos llegado.

* * *

_Bastión Hueco_

_Plaza del mercado._

El lugar concurría normalmente. La gente regateaba con los mercantes en busca de un precio mejor. Sora & compañía caminaba por el lugar mirando de un lado a otro. Hiyori tenía puesto en una oreja un auricular de su su mp3 mientras Sora escuchaba el otro, con curiosidad. Donald y Goofy miraban las tiendas. Se compraron el desayuno basado en tostadas y bebida gratis en una cafetería que había. El grupo empezó a contar sobre su vida, incluida Hiyori.

-A si que tienes un hermano mellizo.-Confirmó Donald.

-Aja- fue lo único que contesto Hiyori.

-...No me lo quiero imaginar-confesó Sora, y por la expresión de su cara todos se echaron a reír.

Hiyori sonrió. Sora hinchó sus mofletes, enfadado.

Después de varios minutos, terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a buscar los amigos de Sora y compañía. Justo cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras- que parecían que no tenían fin- decidieron mirar algún sitio a ver si podían encontrarles.

-Tiene gracia de que no encontréis a vuestros amigos- dijo Hiyori mirando de casa en casa.

-¿Tenemos culpa de que Bastión Hueco haya cambiado tanto? ¡agiah!- contestó Goofy.

-Hum...-seguía mirando Sora, pero sin rastro. Sin embargo, salio como un rayo de luz proveniente del suelo.- ¡ah!

-¡eh! ¿qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Donald

-¡Eso es un mecanismo de defensa!- gritó alguien.

Los cuatro miraron hacia todos lados hasta que encontraron el foco de la voz.

-¡Yuffie!- gritó Sora, alegre.

-¿Ella es una de vuestros amigos?- Preguntó Hiyori.

-si ¡agiah!- contestó Goofy.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Yuffie.

Sin más previo aviso, un banda de incorpóreos se les vinieron encima. Sora apartó uno de ellos, mientras salían los demás.

El cuarteto sacó sus armas.

-¡Hiyori, ya sabes!- gritó Sora.

-¡Si!- contesto. Cerro los ojos profundamente. Sintió como una ráfaga de fuego se le llenaba el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y de repente, el ojo derecho se le incendio de un fuego azul como sus ojos.

-¡Vamos allá!- gritó Donald.

Los cuatro empezaron a pelear base a las cuatro orientaciones, como anteriormente. Hiyori eliminó cuatro de golpe, mientras los demás seguían en su batalla.

Sora y Hiyori mataron al mismo de un golpe, se sonrieron mientras seguían matando a los demás.

Consiguieron vencerlos, tenían algunos rasguños en su cuerpo.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Yuffie. Acto seguido, bajo de donde se encontraba- veo que seguís en plena forma.

-¿Qué te esperabas?- contestó Sora.- Veo que a ti te va muy bien.

-¡Qué te esperabas tú!- dijo Yuffie mientras ponía una pose.-por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?- miró a Hiyori.

-Ah si, ¡No me acordaba de presentaros!- Sora se tocó la frente- Yuffie, esta es Hiyori. Hiyori, esta es Yuffie.

-Encantada.- Dijo Hiyori, sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó la otra.- A si que ya estas ligando,¿eh Sora?

-¡P-pero que dices!- dijo Sora colorado. Todos empezaron a reír.

-Por cierto Yuffie, ¿qué tal los demás?- pregunto Donald.

-¡Genial!- contesto.- Vamos a verles. Están en casa de Merlín.

De repente, Sora hizo un gesto y agravó su voz

-"Quizá no nos volvamos a vernos, pero jamás nos olvidaremos"

-¿Se supone que ese era León?- preguntó Yuffie divertida.

Hiyori, Donald y Goofy empezaron a reír mientras Sora se ponía colorado.

* * *

_Bastión Hueco_

_Casa de Merlín._

Los cuatro entraron por la puerta, mientras Yuffie gritaba:

-¡ El comité de restauración de Bastión Hueco!

Las tres personas que estaban frente al ordenador se dieron la vuelta. Se saludaron e hicieron las presentaciones. La chica de pelo moreno y recogida con una trenza se llamaba Aerith, El mayor rubio que estaba sentado en el ordenador se llamaba Cid y por último, el moreno y el más serio de todos, León.

-Vaya, Sora ya tiene novia- comentó Cid.

-¡Y dale!- Sora seguía colorado.

-No es mi novio- contestó Hiyori.- Solamente...es un amigo.

Los cuatro se sonrieron entre sí.

-En cuanto al Riku, al rey y a tu amiga decidnos si podemos ayudar en algo, ¿vale?- comentó Aerith.

Sora asintió

-Vale. Gracias.

-No nos deis las gracias aún- comentó Cid, acercándose de forma amenazadora.

-Bastión Hueco tiene un problema...-empezó León- … y muy gordo.

-¿Os referís a los incorpóreos y a los sincorazón?- preguntó Hiyori.

-¡Exacto!- contestó Yuffie.

-Creo que necesitáis nuestra ayuda.- comentó Sora.

-Entonces, vamos al grano.- dijo León.- Chicos... esperaba que pudierais echarnos una mano por aquí.

-¡como que íbamos a negarnos!- contestó Sora.

-hump. Olvidaba con quién estoy hablando.- contestó León. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la puerta- Venid al patio interior. Hay algo que necesitáis ver.

Los cuatro se dirigían a seguirlo hasta que apareció alguien por arte de magia.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Goofy.

-¡Chicos!¡Cuánto tiempo!- saludó el anciano- ¡hasta veo que tenéis a alguien más!

-¡Sora y sus compañeros nos van a ayudar!- exclamó Yuffie detrás de ellos.

-¡Estupendo!- contestó Merlín- ¡contamos con vosotros!

-¡hecho!- contestaron los cuatro a la vez.

-ah si, ¿les has dado las tarjetas, querida?- preguntó.

-¡oh!- exclamó Aerith. Acto seguido, unas trajetas del bolsillo de su bolso.-Tomad... León pensó que os gustaría tenerlas.

-"Miembro honorífico del comité de restauración de Bastión Hueco"- leyó Hiyori por encima de Sora.

-¡Tarjetas de miembro!- grito Donald.

-A ti..- miró a Hiyori- te haremos una, ya que vas a cooperar.

-Gracias- agradeció Hiyori.

-eh, gracias León..¿Eh?- Sora miro hacia la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta- ¡oh no! ¡teníamos que estar en el patio interior!

Y los cuatro se dirigieron allí como alma que les lleva al diablo.


End file.
